Random Redwall tale: part five
by Ruerain
Summary: sorry for the late upload. This part of the story is more dramtic than humor. Yes, this is based off of Fruits Basket, so...enjoy  rating this teen for some parts


"DON'T LOOK AT ME, AAUUGGGHHH!" Stonefleck yelled, falling on his paws and knees. Rain was pouring down like a waterfall. Thunder boomed as lightning filled the sky. Ruerain stood in shock but remained calm and silent. Shadow kept a solemn face as he held Stonefleck's necklace.

Stonefleck had his eyes shut tight and arched his back in pain. His clothes started to rip as he changed form. His tail lashed around wildly like a whip-growing longer. His claws and fangs grew longer and sharper. He clawed at the ground as six deadly blade-like spikes grew from the tip of his tail. His eyes opened wide. The whites of his eyes were now pitch black, and his eye slits were blood red in color. He gasped and groaned in agonizing pain. He lowered his head down. A skull mask with two sharp horns magically appeared over his face. The mask was covered in horrifying designs that looked like a symbols of death. His tail grew fur and had black designs at the base. Tears ran down his face. Blood dripped off his tail as it waved dangerously. Then two large, torn, bat-like wings started to grow out of his back. He yelped in pure pain as his wings ripped through his skin. Blood was running off his wings and back. He flattened his wings out and allowed them to hit the ground.

Lightning flashed as his transformation was done. Everyone who had witnessed this for the first time, stood in shock. A putrid odor rose from Stonefleck. The smell was like the scent of burnt, rotting skunk flesh. He didn't look like the rat he once was, he looked like a nightmare. He was so scary that Cluny fainted.

Stonefleck looked up and saw Rue for the first time. He let out a strangled sob then ran into the forest at an astonishing speed. The only thing he left behind was his torn clothes, a few puddles of blood, and a few witnesses.

Rue stared into the forest that Stonefleck ran through. She dropped her umbrella and ran after him. Shadow sighed then placed the necklace on the wet grass and walked back into the mansion.

He was greeted by the polecat twins. "What was that sound? Was someone screaming?" Daisy asked with a look of worry on her cute face.

"Yeah, sounded like somebeast was dying out there. Was it you?"

Shadow smiled wearily. "No it wasn't, young ones. It was just the sound of sparrows caught in the rain. No go on now, and play your games."

The two giggled then ran off to play. Shadow then looked over at Vitch. Vitch was frozen stiff. He was paler than a clean sheet. His eyes were wider than a ever.

Shadow approached the young rat. He knelt down beside him and placed a paw on Vitch's back. Vitch squeaked in surprise.

"It's okay, Vitch. So you saw the whole thing, did you?"

Vitch nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. I always knew there was something different about him, but not that."

Shadow's face grew serious. "Since you had witnessed, we have to erase your memories of this incident, forever!"

Rue didn't know how far she ran. She couldn't see in the thick curtain of rain. She slipped and fell in the mud. Tears rolled down her face as she laid on her front in the mud. She weakly got up on her paws and knees. She gazed around wildly through the rain deluge.

She was lost. She had lost Stonefleck's trail. She began to weep softly.

"Why are you so upset?" a voice said from behind her. She looked around blindly for where the voice came from. She then saw someone. She strained her eyes to focus on the being. The figure approached her.

Rue's eyes widened. She stayed there staring at this mystical being.

"You poor creature, you must be scared to death. Did something frighten you?" the figure asked, kneeling in front of Rue.

Tears ran down Rue's face. "W-who are you?"

The mysterious figure stared at her with an evil glare in her green eyes. "My name's Kalza."

Ruerain's blood almost froze. It felt like that she heard that name before. She was afraid, even though she had never seen this person before. "K-Kalza?"

"So, did you see the Cursed One? Bet you were terrified" Kalza said flatly. Rue shook her head slowly. The corners of Kalza's mouth twisted upward into a fiendish grin. She chuckled dryly. "Yes, that thing's a total freak. I serve no pity for him. A terrifying creature. The fool."

After hearing Kalza's harsh spiteful words, anger and courage buit up inside of Rue. "No, you're wrong. He has a name and he's not a fool!"

Kalza's face hardened. She had never been spoke to like that before. Without stopping herself, Kalza swiped a paw at Rue, knocking Rue flat on the ground. Rue was shocked as blood started to trickle down her cheek.

Kalza stood up, and brushed herself off. She hissed at the ratmaid. "Filthy scum, thanks to you I'm now soaking wet and muddy! You little wretch, you have no power to hit a higher being! I am Kalza, master of curses! And whoever dares try to raise a paw at me will die! Now, to get rid of you, filthy rat! Go back to the ground where you belong! Get out of my sight!" Without even a chance, Rue was gasping for air as Kalza pressed her footpaw on her neck.

Kalza was chuckling with sinister laughter as she heard Rue's gasps. Then a paw touched Kalza's shoulder. "Let her go, Zya!"

Kalza whirled her head around to be face to face with Shadow. He looked serious and angered at Kalza's doing. "I said, let her go!" he repeated.

Kalza's expression softened then took her paw off Rue's neck. Rue gasped and was breathing hard to regain air.

Then Kalza let out a strangled sob. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" she cried, placing her head on Shadow's chest.

Shadow petted her head soothingly. "Shush, Zya, you don't have to live in this nightmare anymore. I figured out how to cure you."

Zya, previously known as Kalza, looked up into Shadow's eyes. Tears ran down her face.

Rue stared at the two in puzzlement. "What's wrong with her, Shadow?"

Shadow looked down at the ratmaid. "You see, Zya is not normal. She lives with a curse as well, but hers is different. You see, she has special powers, but her life is greatly shortened. She does not have long to live. Both her and Stonefleck are connected by a bond, and in order to break her curse, you have to break Stonefleck's first. And the only way to do that is, loving him deeply. Deep enough that he'll never forget it and reveal his true feelings. Once he has that love, his curse is gone, forever. That's why you were chosen to help him. But we needed to test your courage. It's either go and follow your heart and save them both, or shun him and they die. It's your choice Rue."

Ruerain understood everything now. Both Zya and Stonefleck lived their lives without love because of their curses. Ruerain slowly stood up. She looked into the forest. She quickly found her lover's path and ran speedily towards Stonefleck's destination.

Vitch waited patiently for Shadow to return. Shadow had dropped him off at a room then left to deal with Rue and Zya. Now Vitch was bored. He just sat by the door of the room. The door was locked so he couldn't get in.

He had recovered surprisingly since the incident. Vitch folded his arms across his chest and had his kness over his chest. Deep thoughts ran through his mind. He was beginning to have second thoughts on whether or not he should have his memories erased.

The door opened and Juna stepped out. "Are you Vitch?"

Vitch nodded slowly. Chills went down his spine. He did not like this ratmaid. Something about her bugged him-big time. He gulped nervously as he entered the room.

Juna locked the door as they entered. The room was very dark. The windows had thick black sheets of wood covering them. It was like the whole room was entirly blocked out of any light.

"Miss, it's dark in here. Can we have some light?"

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear; I have a huge allergy to light. Don't worry, your eyes will grow accustomed to the darkness." Juna stared at him with her faded eyes. Her smile was small, but she looked very kind.

Vitch was becoming more used to her; though, the air about her was still scaring him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Juna, Ruerain's younger sister."

"Really? I didn't know that she had a sister."

Juna chuckled quietly at Vitch's statement. "Yes, now please, sit down; we need to talk about what you saw."

Vitch felt around blindly for a chair. He gave up on the search and used a wooden box for a chair.

Juna sighed then patted her bat's head. "You can't see in the dark, can you?"

"Not anymore; I lost my night vision awhile ago. It's not that important."

"Hmm, I see. Now tell me Vitch, are you sure you want your memories erased of the transformation incident?"

Vitch hesitated for a moment. He thought really hard about his choices. "I don't think so."

Juna's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"Because, the whole time that I knew Stonefleck, there has been something about him that I really wanted to know. He had some kind of mysterious aura around him. I mean, he's not normal. I wanted to know what was so mysterious about him, but I could figure it out, till now. Now that I know about his secret, that feeling of I had is finally gone."

Juna tapped her chin thoughtfully. She nodded solemnly. "So, you're okay with it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, then I guess you can leave now." Juna unlocked the door to let the little rat out. She watched him walk towards his room. The vampire ratmaid sighed, then walked back into the room.

Mud and rain water splashed all over Rue's dress as she ran on. She was growing weak. Rue placed a paw on a tree to support herself. She groaned as she covered her muzzle. Her stomach felt queasy. He was near.

Rue gasped as she continued on to where the scent was coming from; unaware of the pair of eyes watching her from the trees.

Wind blew through the trees-Rue could hardly tell the difference on whether someone was following her or the wind. It was cold and Ruerain was shivering uncontrollably. How odd for it to be this cold in the summertime?

The little ratmaid ventured on. She stopped. The fur on the back of her neck bristled. Her ears twitched nervously. She had sensed the presence of someone. She looked up at the trees-nothing. She shrugged then continued. Suddenly, someone jumped on top of her.

Total darkness swept upon her as she laid in the mud. Her eyes were closed shut as she struggled from the weight of her attacker. She whimpered and shivered as she felt her attacker's hot breath blowing on her face. A low hissing growl filled her ears. Rue flinched as a sharp blade rubbed against her footpaws.

Rain water mixed with sweat beaded down her face as she whimpered. This is it, I'm done for, she thought to herself. Slowly, she opened her eyes to be face to face with the most terrifying creature of all. Rue felt like she was going to puke at the horrible smell that surrounded her. This creature was at one point the handsome rat she had met earlier and fell in love with.

"S-Stonefleck?"

Stonefleck hissed dangerously. Rue shut her eyes as he raised a clawed paw. The only thing that Rue could think of was how violent and painful her death would be. Thoughts of her own boyfriend killing her raced through her mind. She began sobbing. Then she stopped after feeling a gentle touch on her cheek.

Ruerain opened her eyes as she winched in pain. Stonefleck had wiped blood off Rue's cheek from earlier. He looked down at his reddened paw. Rue's blood dripped off his claws.

"Rue, what... happened to you?"

Rue let out tears of joy after hearing her lover's voice once again. She was about to answer but couldn't find the right words. Stonefleck's mood became dangerous as he got off Rue. He slashed a clawed paw at a nearby tree-leaving deep gouging scratches in it.

"It was that Kalza! She must've done this! That minksel will pay for hurting an innocent creature! She won't live to see another dawn when I'm done with her!" Stonefleck roared out of pure hatred and anger as his vision became red. Kinda like what badgers see when going through Bloodwrath.

He cracked his tail at a dead tree trunk. The tree trunk split in half from his tail's spikes. Sweat ran down his skull mask as he dug his claws into the tree he attacked earlier. His claws torn out a huge chunk of the tree.

"Are you okay?"

"NO, I'm not going to be okay till that minksel is decaying at Hell's Gates!" His sudden outburst made Rue very terrified. She dug her face in her paws and began to weep.

Stonefleck snapped out of his Death Gaze. Feelings of total regret took its place. He closed his eyes and banged his head against the destroyed tree. He gritted his teeth feeling pure hate for his actions. "I'm a demon! A creature of pure evil! Don't look at me! I'm not ment to be with anyone! I'm a monster! Why don't I just die!"

"Stonefleck, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. Just please, leave me alone. I'm not permitted to be with you and anyone else. I'll only bring you misery." Stonefleck kept his head against the tree as memories of his life flashed through his mind. His mother's regret and his father's fear. His life was nothing more than a nightmare.

Living his whole life without any love. The love he would've needed to be rid of his curse. He lived a life on pure loneliness and regret for the pain he had brought to his entire family; including himself. He just wanted to die and get rid of everyone's suffering. His family all tried to love him, but it was only an act-to make him feel like they cared about him.

All thoughts were lost by Rue hugging his arm. His eyes opened and he gazed down at the little ratmaid that clung to him. She was crying softly. "Please, don't do this. You don't have to live in this nightmare anymore. I love you more than anything. I'll always be here for you. We can go back to the mansion, and everything will be better, I promise. We can live on, get married, and have our own family. I want to hold you, bathe with you, eat our meals together, spend our nights together; I want to do it all, with you. Please, don't leave me; I don't know what I'll do if you're not here. And without you, I'll die from loneliness. I understand your pain and suffering. We have both lived hard lives, but we can change that. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters in the world. You're my only love and I'll never leave you."

Stonefleck's heart felt a deep feeling that he had never felt before. He felt loved. He had finally got the love he needed. Rue kept crying as she held him closer.

"It's okay, you don't have to cry anymore." Rue stopped crying and looked up at the handsome rat she fell in love with. Stonefleck changed back to normal.

"I mean, it's okay to cry to show how you feel I understand your suffering. There's more to your story than I realized. We had both been victims of terrible pasts, but we will overcome them all." Stonefleck held Rue close to him and hugged her. "I don't want you to be lonely either." And for the first time in his whole life, Stonefleck cried.

It stopped raining, and the two rats kept hugging. A gentle breeze blew. It was a peaceful looking scene. Stonefleck slowly opened his eyes. Something was wrong.

"Um, Rue?"

"Yes."

"It's kinda breezy out here."

"Uhhh... maybe it's because when you transformed into your true form... you lost your clothes."

"Ohh... well that explains it."

"Yeah no kidding, mind if I tell you something."

"Sure."

"I see that you don't have the fur that allows others to walk without pants-is that why you always wear pants?"

"Pretty much." The two stopped hugging. "So, how am I going to go back to the mansion? I mean, it's really odd for a female to be seen with a naked male. Don't you agree?"

Rue thought for a moment then got an idea. She rummaged through her haversack (which had been with her all along). "Here, I was going to give this to you earlier before you transformed. I figure that it was going to rain soon so I brought you the cloak you were wearing when we first came here. I'm sure it's much better than nothing."

Stonefleck accepted the black cloak and put it on. "Umm rue, do I look like a flasher?" he asked, getting up. Rue blushed madly as she stood there staring at Stonefleck with the cloak wrapped around his body.

"No, you actually look like... um... like... Dark Vager!"

"Aww great" Stonefleck muttered under his breath. "So, which way is the mansion?"

Both Ruerain and Stonefleck looked around the forest. Then Rue spotted her footsteps. "I know, let's follow my tracks; they'll lead us back to the mansion."

Stonefleck shrugged. "Okay, hopefully we won't run into anybody." after what was said, the two went on towards the mansion.

Thank God that they didn't run into anybody on the way back. They entered the mansion. Suddenly, Ruerain was knocked down by Cluny running into her (Cluny later woke up after the incident, but he was chased again afterwards). She fell flat on her back and stared at the ceiling with a dizzy look on her face.

She could hear Stonefleck calling out to her, but she was to busy watching the colorful stars circling her head. Cluny brushed himself off then ran behind Stonefleck like a scardy-rat. Stonefleck ignored the cowardly Scourge and helped Rue up. The ratmaid regained her senses then squeaked as Cluny ran behind her.

He coward low to avoid being seen. Stonefleck looked at Cluny. "Why are you being such a chicken? What's a big time warlord like you hiding?"

Cluny pointed a shaky paw at his mouth then at the two foxes who were slowly catching up to them. Vizka's tongue lolled to the side and panted in perfect rhythm with Skalrag. "Finally...*gasp* caught up... with *gasp* you... rat!"

"Yeah... *gasp* give it up... *gasp* scourge, no one can *gasp* save you!"

"We woke you up *gasp* just after you... *gasp* fainted."

Within a few seconds, the two foxes collapsed on the ground and fell asleep. They were really worn out from the chase.

Cautiously, Cluny stepped from behind Rue. He slowly approached the two sleeping foxes. Cluny gentle poked Skalrag and Vizka with his tail-avoiding from accidently piercing them. That would be very bad for their part. One, two, three seconds later and the two remained fast asleep. Cluny sighed in relief.

Rue looked at Cluny with curious eyes. "Why were you running away from those two? They aren't armed. Even you can defeat them single pawed. Why?"

Cluny blushed and pointed frantically at his mouth. He then started doing some chattering sounds with his teeth and some singing motions with his paws while holding an imaginary microphone. Then he pointed at himself.

"I think he's trying to tell us something?" Stonefleck said.

"I know, but what? Maybe he can't talk so he's playing charades."

Cluny nodded vigorously-avoiding from saying a word. Rue was so busy trying to figure out what cluny was saying, neither of them noticed Stonefleck leave to his room. "Hopefully I can find some decent clothes" he said to himself.

After countless minutes of the Cluny guessing game, Rue and Cluny gave up and sat on a nearby bench. "Hey Cluny, ever wondered what happened to Shadow and Zya when they got back?"

The rat warlord shrugged doubtfully. A door opened and out walked Shadow. He seemed to be in a very good mood. He grinned really foolishly. "Hello you two, lovely weather out now? Hmm, the sun might show some time later today. Good thing too, beats being stuck in here all day."

The two sitting rats looked baffled by Shadow's odd behavior. They shrugged. "Hey Shadow, why don't we go and have breakfast. What'd you say?" Both Shadow and Cluny nodded eagerly. Then the three headed towards the dining room.

After countless minutes of the Cluny guessing game, Rue and Cluny gave up and sat on a nearby bench. "Hey Cluny, ever wondered what happened to Shadow and Zya when they got back?"

The rat warlord shrugged doubtfully. A door opened and out walked Shadow. He seemed to be in a very good mood. He grinned really foolishly. "Hello you two, lovely weather out now? Hmm, the sun might show some time later today. Good thing too, beats being stuck in here all day."

The two sitting rats looked baffled by Shadow's odd behavior. They shrugged. 'Hey Shadow, why don't we go and have breakfast. What'd you say?" Both Shadow and Cluny nodded eagerly. Then the three headed towards the dining room.

The three rats walked down the hall that lead to the dining room. They were stopped by Jukka the Sling. She looked at them sternly. "Ahem, and where do you think you three are going?"

Shadow smiled. "Well good morning, Miss Jukka! We were just on our way to the dining room. Care to join us?"

Jukka scrunched her nose in disgust at Rue. "No, but you two can go, but you missy, you need to get rid of that muddy dress and take a long shower to wash that filth off."

Rue looked down at her dress which was covered in mud. She turned bright pink. "Sorry, Marm, I'll change right away."

"Good, because I already got on Stonefleck's case about that. Now, off you go! I don't want to see even a speck of mud on you. And if I do, I'll scrub you so hard to where your fur falls off!" Rue took in the squirrel's warning and sped down the hall to the showers.

Shortly after Rue came back, the three then went on there way to the dining room. When they arrived, they were surprised by the scene. There were only three beasts sitting at the huge table: Badrang, Stonefleck, and Slagar, who recovered greatly.

The three new arrivals at the table shrugged then sat at their seats. Of course, Rue sat right next to Stonefleck. Shadow sat in between Badrang and Slagar, who was going downtown at a huge plate of food.

Badrang looked over at the gluttonous hare/fox. "Dude, are you sure you can finish all that after you suffered from a hangover?"

Slagar gulped the took a long drink from his beaker of October Ale. He wiped a paw across his muzzle and sighed in satisfaction. "Absolutely, Badrang ole's bean, I can eat a whole planet if it wasn't for that bally stern badger. Hmph, that ole' dog has probably lived her whole life on nothing but frowns and stern lectures dontcha know. Always frowning and telling me off, wot! Can't a chap enjoy 'imself without any limits? Oh well, I guess living in an abbey all your life does that to you, wot."

Shadow stifled at giggle at the fox's statement. "Hmm, indeed Slagar, I bet you can eat a whole universe the way you're going."

The fox shoved a plum and cream tart into his mouth and took another drink from his beaker. "Ya know, that's not a bad idea, wait make that ten universes, wot! Ahh yes, nothing better than a good universe to keep the ole' heart beatin'."

Rue was enjoying Slagar's funny act. "Ha-ha are you normally like this, Slagar?"

Slagar was about to reply when Stonefleck answered for him. "No, normally he's very cruel and mean. He isn't the kind of person you'd want to share a bed with."

Rue giggled then looked over at Shadow. "Hey Shadow, where'd you go after the forest incident?"

Shadow grinned and scratched his chin. "Ohh, nothing really-just had some quality time with my wife, Zya."

All the malebeasts froze after Shadow spoke. They instantly knew what he meant.

"He didn't..."

"I think he did?"

Rue beamed with pure pleasure. She smiled cheerfully. "Ohh, I didn't know you were married to Zya. What did you guys do?"

Stonefleck nudged Rue. "Uhh, I don't think you'd want him to get into any... details."

The conversation ended when Alfred and Constance entered the room. Their faces showed of high sadness and anger. Alfred shuffled aside to let Constance pass him, "Guys, listen to what Constance has to say-by the looks of it it's not good."

Everyone at the table looked at the badger. Slagar pushed his food away as he looked at her. Constance then began to read: "We have taken Laterose to a secret location. Probably Martin told you where, but you'll never make it. Good bye and ha-ha, signed Saltar the Corsair."

Alfred shook with rage. "Ooh that rat, I'm going to the angry dome!" In a split second, the rabbit was in the angry dome, letting his anger out.

He came back a short time later. He had a smile on his face. "Good news everyone, I've chosen a few of you to embark on a dangerous rescue mission. Some of you may not even survive, ha-ha-ha! Have fun now, bye!" he said walking out.

Badrang threw his beaker of strawberry cordial at the wall. Slagar patted his back. "Steady ole' chap, what's flaming your biscuits?"

The stoat tyrant clenched his fists in rage. "Don't you understand, they're taking Laterose to Marshank!"


End file.
